


Date Night

by ShadowBlazer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBlazer/pseuds/ShadowBlazer
Summary: “Oh my god, they’re so awkward. This is terrible,” Dorothea moans. “Pass the popcorn.”[One-shot] Byleth's and Edelgard's friends set up them up on a blind date but can't help checking to see how it's going.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something fun. This is a great quote that summarizes Edelgard's mindset about the whole dating thing:
> 
> "Bisexuality immediately doubles your chances for a date on Saturday night."

It was five minutes after their agreed-upon meeting time, and Edelgard considered leaving.

At a corner of a high-end restaurant not far from the office buildings around her, Edelgard checks her watch every ten seconds as if that action would materialize the person she was waiting for. She had arrived exactly twenty minutes early, completed three business calls, and deleted forty emails, and still, this date did not come. She was being stood up. No, she was being made a fool of by her so-called friends, who cajoled, spammed, and showed up at her apartment, begging her to go on one blind date in her life with this amazing girl they found that would be a fit for her. Edelgard, because she was sick of all the calls and texts and singing telegrams asking her to go, said yes.

Six minutes in, Edelgard sincerely regrets it as she recalls what she is supposed to be looking out for. She spots a woman with blue-green hair walking in and looking around, appearing to be searching for someone. As she approaches Edelgard’s table, the latter recognizes her from the vague description she was given and prepares a tongue lashing to strip the hide off of her.

As she nears, Edelgard grips her glass tight, already eyeing her outfit with the vengeance of a jilted lover. A beanie? Who wears a beanie on a first date—

The woman turns around.

Edelgard forgets what she’s thinking.

“There you are. Sorry, I’m afraid I got lost.” The woman approaches with a slight smile, tugging off her hat. She runs her fingers through her hair, tossing it back. “It’s such a mess that I had to grab the nearest thing to hide it. Is it all right with you?”

Edelgard stares at the tousled locks, the eyes that remind of her of a beautiful lagoon on a tropical beach. She nods, trying to recall how to put words together and buying time.

“I’m Byleth.” Her date holds out her hand, and Edelgard takes it automatically, shaking it as she would a prospective business partner before she realizes what she’s doing. “I hope we’ll have a pleasant time together tonight.”

Edelgard clears her throat, sounding raspy. “Me too.”

Byleth seats herself across from Edelgard and peers at the menu. “I have never eaten here before. What do you recommend?”

“What do you like?”

Byleth smiles. “I like fish.”

“The fish is good.” Edelgard throws open the menu with far more force than she intended, nearly hurling it off the table. “Fish good,” she says, at a loss for anything intelligent to say. Once she realizes what she said, she wishes she could slap herself.

Byleth studies her. “Yes,” she agrees slowly. “Fish is good.”

Across the restaurant at a table strategically hidden from the pair, Dorothea slaps her hands across her face while Hubert glowers beside her. Dimitri looks awkward and keeps apologizing to the waiter while Claude gives running commentary on what’s going on while fiddling with his listening device.

“Oh my god, they’re so awkward. This is terrible,” Dorothea moans. “Pass the popcorn.”

Claude dutifully hands it over. “This is pretty tasteless to eat popcorn in a fancy place like this.”

Dorothea swats him. “Oh, shush. I need my sustenance to keep myself alert. How else can I keep ahead of all the riveting twists and turns? Isn’t that right, Hubie?”

Hubert doesn’t answer her. Instead, he glares at the pair, hands clenching on the table. “How do we know this Byleth won’t take Edelgard behind an alley and ravish her?” he hisses.

Dimitri stiffens. “Byleth is a good friend and a gentlewoman. You have my word that she wouldn’t do anything to compromise Edelgard’s safety.”

“Besides,” Claude points out, “Edelgard’s the one who looks like she’d do the ravishing.”

They turn to look at the pair, and Edelgard is far from subtle with the way she is eyeing her date.

“Get that woman some wine,” Claude declares. “She is absolutely thirsty.”

Edelgard is puzzled when the waiter comes up with a bottle of Chardonnay and mentions someone has ordered it for them. She whips around, suspicions rising, as she searches for the anonymous donor or donors.

Byleth examines the bottle thoughtfully before pouring herself and Edelgard a glass. “I don’t usually drink.” She takes a sip. “It’s nice?”

Edelgard raises an eyebrow before nodding her thanks and trying her own glass, observing the notes of sweetness. “Curious. Is there a reason why you don’t?”

“Never enjoyed it.” Byleth glances between the food on her plate and the glass before taking a quick bite of her sablefish and downing it with the wine. “And I never understood the appeal.”

Edelgard relaxes her shoulders. “I rarely indulge myself. Too much work, and I need all of my wits as it is.”

Byleth tilts her head. “And what is it that you do?”

Edelgard straightens up, pride flaring in her chest as she prepares to rattle off the lengthy lift of accomplishments she’s gathered over the last few years, the awards and public recognitions in the news. One look at her date’s face, and the information flies from her mind. “I run a company of some sort,” she mumbles.

Byleth waits, and Edelgard wilts under the uselessness of her own tongue. When Edelgard doesn’t elaborate, Byleth hums. “That’s nice.”

Edelgard flinches, crying at herself inside. “What about you?”

“I teach, and I fish.” Byleth shrugs gracefully. “I prefer simple things.”

“I see.” Edelgard muses. “I never had the luxury myself.”

Byleth looks at her, frowning, brows furrowing together. “You haven’t?”

“Too much time spent learning from teachers and mentors in the ways of the family business,” Edelgard sighs. “I was raised since the age of nine to be ready to take on whatever it took to run a successful company.”

“So, you didn’t have much of a childhood,” Byleth concludes quietly. She seems to be deliberating with herself for an intense moment before she covers Edelgard’s hand with her own, sending the latter’s heartbeat into a confused and happy spiral. “I don’t think it’s fair that you rarely got a chance to be a child, and I am going to help you have more opportunities to do so. I am taking you fishing next date.”

Edelgard is disoriented but stupidly excited by the weight and warmth of Byleth’s hand on hers. “Thank you?” A second later. “Wait, there’s a next one?”

“Of course. I rather enjoyed this one even with that rather loud table in the back conversing about our dinner.” Byleth’s brows furrow. “Do you... not agree?”

Edelgard’s mouth goes hard. “Which table?”

Across the restaurant, Dorothea gasps, “Oh! They’re leaving, and they’re—“ She shrieks just as Dimitri lunges over to cover her mouth, and everyone shushes her.

As they watch the pair get up, they see Byleth lean over and give Edelgard an affectionate pat on the bottom while Edelgard looks over and winks.

Hubert nearly snaps his spoon. He bolts to his feet. “That vagabond! That hussy! I am going—“ He goes flabbergasted when Edelgard slinks into Byleth’s space and runs a hand slowly down the other woman’s hip, almost possessively so, before winding her arm around Byleth’s waist. She guides them both towards the front doors of the restaurant.

Claude leaps to his feet. “They’re leaving! After them!”

He rushes after them with Dorothea and Hubert while Dimitri stands up, fumbling with his wallet to pay the bill.

When they rush to the front doors, they do not see any signs of them, and Claude peers around the front impatiently until he goes silent. Suddenly, he shoves Hubert and Dorothea into the side closet as Byleth’s and Edelgard’s voices float over to them from the washrooms nearby.

“Shhh!” Claude slaps a hand over Dorothea’s mouth. “They’re coming back.” He points at a gap in the door where they squeeze in close to see.

Edelgard and Byleth drift into view, smiling at each other while Edelgard brushes something from Byleth’s shoulder. “I appreciate you going along with this, though I am sorry to drag you with me.”

Byleth shrugs. “No matter. It seemed interesting. Acting is new for me.”

“Same for me. One moment.” Edelgard squeezes her date’s shoulder before kicking open the closet door as Claude falls out. “You sent the wine, didn’t you?”

“How would you know anyway?”

Edelgard crosses her arms. “Very few people would have the knowledge to send an oaked Chardonnay to pair with Byleth’s sablefish.”

Claude rests the back of one hand against his brow. “My good tastes have sold me out yet again.”

Edelgard scowls as she stares into the closet. “The rest of you come out too.”

A pause, and Dorothea and Hubert gracefully step out from behind a thick mink coat. Dorothea waves. “That was a wonderful performance. You sold me on it. Tell me, was her behind as wonderful as it looks?”

Edelgard turns pink but declines answering while Byleth looks amused. “Dorothea, I’m not surprised you’re here, but Hubert, I expect better from you than a closet.”

Hubert bows. “I am also disappointed in myself for my location and my choice of companions. I shall not make the same mistake twice.”

Edelgard sighs and turns over to her date. “You might as well meet everyone.” 

They all greet Byleth as Dimitri catches up with them, looking concerned. “Byleth, did your date go well? Did these scoundrels spoil it for you?”

Claude scowls. “Hey, fellow scoundrel, you came along too.”

Byleth turns to Dimitri and smiles. “Thank you for introducing me to Edelgard. I had a wonderful time.”

Dimitri smiles back. “It was my pleasure, though next time, you two should meet directly rather than through us.”

Byleth reaches out and slips her hand into Edelgard’s who flushes like she has a sunburn. “I will do that.” She pauses. “Since you all are going to secretly come along anyway, where is a good fishing spot?”


End file.
